Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for diffusing volatile compounds such as fragrant materials, disinfectants and pesticides.
Related Art
There exist a variety of systems that cause volatile compounds to be diffused into an environment. One such example is the well-known air freshener that releases scented materials to freshen the air of homes, vehicles, offices and the like. Air fresheners such as this can be as simple as cardstock impregnated with a volatile compound, or as sophisticated as electronic systems that selectively release measured quantities of liquefied compounds at varying frequency and potency.
While many such systems exist, they generally suffer from significant loss of performance over time, or they are so complex that cost considerations become prohibitive, or both. For at least these reasons, designers continue to seek solutions to simplify operation of such systems while maintaining superior performance.